1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a flat-shaped dry battery, and more particularly to a battery-powered small dry shaver of a reciprocatory type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been provided a number of reciprocatory dry shavers designed into a compact configuration taking advantage of present-day technologies of miniaturizing a motor and a battery. A typical prior art shaver of compact configuration is disclosed in Japanese Examined Patent Publication [KOKOKU] No. 1-50060. In this patent, the battery and the motor are accommodated within a housing in side-by-side relation to each other so as to reduce a width dimension. The motor is operatively coupled to a rotary-to-reciprocation translator which translates a rotary motion of an eccentric pin coupled to a motor output shaft into a reciprocatory motion of an inner cutter assembly. The translator is movably supported within the housing by a pair of resilient legs integrally extending from the opposite ends of the translator and bent upwardly for supporting connection to the lateral ends of the housing. Due to the structural limitation of the translator, the housing is required to have an enough space extending laterally over the battery and the motor for accommodating the translator. This space adds a length or height dimension to the housing because of that the resilient legs are required to a certain length for giving a sufficient reciprocatory stroke to the translator. Thus, the prior art dry shaver is insufficient to minimizing the length or height dimension. Further, the miniature battery is limited to a cylindrical battery of which diameter is still greater than a minimum thickness available for the cutter head as well as for the motor. Therefore, the prior art dry shaver is also insufficient for reducing the thickness to a minimum.